


Her Step Forward (Snippets)

by LadyAnidala



Series: Her Step Forward AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin's going to Force therapy!, Bless Senator Organa, Conversations, F/M, It's about time ngl, Padmé's getting a break, This man deserves a raise, Time to go hide out on Bogano, let's gooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnidala/pseuds/LadyAnidala
Summary: A continuation of "Her Step Forward" via snippets of the prequel trio's life upon Bogano. Post ROTS, pre ANH.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Her Step Forward AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065821
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. The Tantive IV

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware, if you haven't read "Her Step Forward," none of this will make much sense. Of course, you're more than welcome to read it without having read the first work, but you will be confused, I guarantee it.

The binders felt tight on Anakin’s wrists. He knew, with an arrogant confidence, that he could have removed the cuffs. He had done far more reckless things during the war.

In truth, he was much more scared of what Master Yoda would do to him should he even entertain that line of thought.

And so he sat on the Tantive IV, with his wife on his right and Obi-Wan on his left, explaining to the Grandmaster of the Order (or what was left of it anyway, a malicious part of him whispered) that no, it was not actually him that single handedly massacred the entire Jedi Order.

“Your mind, I must see, Skywalker,” Master Yoda stated. “The truth of the matter, I must find. Trust in you, I have not.”

Anakin nodded his assent after a quick flash of shame coursed through him, and before he knew it, he was reliving those horrible few days under the direct control of Sidious. As soon as it started, however, it was over. Yoda sighed.

“It seems, young Skywalker, that off, the binders may come.” With a wave of his hand, the old Jedi master took off the constraints. Almost immediately, Anakin rubbed at his wrists. The feeling of being bound brought back memories of his childhood, a childhood he’d rather forget.

“And now what?” Padmé asked. “He’s proven his innocence, so what do we do now? The Republic is destroyed, democracy is practically dead, and the Empire will only continue to strip away sentients’ rights. How can we come back from this?”

Bail Organa, seated on Yoda’s right, opened his mouth to speak.

“Into hiding, you will go,” the Grandmaster declared. Bail closed his mouth, waiting to see what Yoda had in mind. “Too risky, it is, for a Senator so vocally outspoken to remain in the public eye.” Padmé’s face contorted to show the offense taken at that statement, but Yoda continued. “Your child, you must protect.” 

Yoda turned to Anakin. “Your mind, you must heal.” Anakin looked at the old master in confusion, so he continued. “Years of manipulation, you have endured. Heal your mind of the lies Sidious has planted, you must, if any use to us, you are to be.”

Bail finally spoke, sensing a pause in the discussion. “We can send medical equipment and doctors with you, Padmé. You would not be alone for the birth.”

Padmé smiled weakly, yet gratefully at the Senator of Alderaan. Anakin relaxed immensely upon hearing this, but he kept his outward features normal. Only Obi-Wan and Yoda were able to tell the difference. Oblivious to Anakin's turmoil, Bail returned her smile. “We also must discuss how to go about your position in the Senate,” Bail continued, “whether to fake your death or simply have Sabé fill in for you until your term is up, but that’s a discussion for another time.”

Yoda stood, signaling that the conversation was now over. Everyone else stood up as Yoda spoke, “An enlightening conversation, this has been. Skywalker, with me, you will come. Go through the first session to heal your mind, you will. Obi-Wan, after Skywalker’s session, meet with me, you will. Need to teach you how to do these sessions with him, I do.” The green little Jedi walked out of the room, knowing that Anakin would follow eventually. 

Anakin turned to his wife, drawing her close and placing a kiss upon her forehead. She closed her eyes, and brought her arms up to grab onto his. The couple stayed like that for a moment before Anakin pulled away to go follow Yoda.

The crew aboard the Tantive IV collectively relaxed. While the Empire had freshly risen out of the ashes of the Republic, hope still abounded.

Not all was yet lost.


	2. The First Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introspection before the harvest

A soft coo brought Anakin out of his doze. As tired as he was, he opened his eyes to gaze upon his son.

His _son._

Anakin’s lips turned up at the edges as he watched Luke babble, hands reaching up to grasp at thin air. He doubted that he would ever be able to get used to the feeling of pure Light that radiated outward from his son. The only person who came close (besides Leia, of course) was Padmé, but she wasn’t Force sensitive. Seeing his son, half of him and half of his wife, interact with the world around him gave him such joy. The Light that saved him brought forth more Light in the forms of his son and daughter.

He owed Padmé his life, and he swore that the Lights she gave him would never, ever burn out.

He rose from the bed and walked over to his son. Padmé was out with Leia helping Obi-Wan with their first harvest. While it was warm for all the time it had been occupied, Obi-Wan didn’t want to chance putting off their crops in the event that winter did exist on the planet. Visits from Bail Organa (or at least someone from the fledgling Rebellion) were far and few in between, and all three adults agreed that they had to strive to become as self-sufficient as possible. It simply was too dangerous to their survival to depend heavily on these visits for restocking of supplies. 

Luke quieted as his father picked him up. The little boy gazed into the blue eyes that had once held the fate of the galaxy (and maybe they still did, although Anakin was adamant that he wanted nothing to do with actively leading the Rebellion, at least until he was healed). Anakin gently nudged against his son’s mind, and Luke happily granted him access. They spent more than a few minutes conversing through the Force bond they shared as father and son. It wasn’t much, but Luke could convey emotions and memories. Anakin was more than happy to communicate with his children, he didn’t care that they wouldn’t be speaking for years to come. 

Seemingly content with what had been discussed, Luke closed his eyes and started drifting toward sleep. Anakin smiled and tucked the boy close to his chest. He walked around the room slowly, softly humming an old Tatooine lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was little. The hauntingly sweet melody almost spilled out from him, and it felt eerie to hear the lullaby again, especially cycles after listening to it last.

Relieved that Luke was finally asleep, Anakin moved with his son in his arms to the entrance of the room to go outside and check on Obi-Wan and Padmé. Nothing had happened in the short time that his wife was gone, of that he was certain, but some days, it still felt like his whole life after Mustafar was a dream.

(He tried not to think of the nightmares he had been having since then - horrid dreams of a mechanical rasp and red tinted vision, a planet blowing up and the cackle of an evil, evil man.)

He stood atop the ground that was the roof of their dwelling and easily found the three figures on the horizon. Padmé was bent over one of the crop rows, Leia strapped to her back, listening to Obi-Wan talk about something related to their little farm. He could sense the calm and peace that the two carried - such a rare feeling nowadays. 

Anakin lowered himself to the grass and closed his eyes. The system’s sun shone warmly upon him, the boglings chittered in the distance, and the wind lazily swept through the grass. It was lovely there. Not as beautiful as Naboo, but still lovely all the same. 

For the first time in a long time, Anakin Skywalker was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> Sorry for the hiatus, I was busy moving states, haha. I hope you enjoy snippet two!
> 
> Also, college starts on Monday, and therefore, I will more than likely not update until I either go on break or end the semester. If I get an update in between those two times, then surprise! I do hope that I'm able to, but unfortunately, academics come first, especially now that I've switched colleges. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first snippet! More is coming, I promise, but I have a million other fic ideas going around my head, so it might take a while for the next snippet to be uploaded.
> 
> Also, my next school semester starts next month. I only have a few weeks left before it begins, so once school kicks back up again, my posting will go wayyyy down. It's not by choice, I promise, I'm just going to have a lot on my plate. Thank you for understanding!
> 
> Questions? Comments? Feedback? Feel free to leave a comment below!


End file.
